


our end game

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: mark is the comforter, jeno is the one to be comforted...and donghyuck is the one who made jeno into a wreck.





	our end game

“mark..sniff sniff…” 

“i’m on my way!” 

mark hurries his way out of his apartment, and jumped off the stairs. he fell on his knee, but he manages to make it safely out. taeil, the security guard, stops him for a second as he widens his eyes, “why are you running so fast?” 

“my boyfriend is having a panic attack. i gotta go before he starts to panic actually.” 

“oh hurry along then, please be safe.” 

he continues to run towards the bus stop, tapping his foot angrily against the curb as he sees no sign. he sighs heavily as the bus is nowhere to be seen. his friend, donghyuck, is texting him voraciously. 

“hey, your boyfriend keeps crying! get here quick!” 

mark grunts as he wishes that fate is on his side, and that a taxi is somewhere nearby. to his luck, a taxi approaches the curb and he immediately gets into it. he shows the address to the driver, and the taxi zooms away. he bites his fingernails without noticing, a bad arising habit whenever he gets one of those calls. 

he pays the taxi driver the amount of money that is signaled on the price. he barely makes it alive, waving to the security guard that is resting in his boyfriend’s apartment. he hurriedly grabs his own keys, before donghyuck opens the door instead as he hears the keys fumble. amazingly, donghyuck was on his way out anyways as he claims that the noises were annoying and too depressing to be in the same place in. 

mark thanks him as donghyuck leaves immediately, and mark slips off his untied shoes. he totally forgot about tying them before leaving his apartment. his knee is slowly starting to ache now that he realizes that he is in pain. and the room is as dark as the movie that is playing in the background in the living room. 

the sniffles and crying is slowly getting louder as mark approaches his boyfriend’s room. slowly, he taps gently on the door before peeking in his head, “baby i’m here.” 

-

“so…you’re crying and panicking because donghyuck spoiled endgame right before they wore their white suits?” 

mark tries to hide his smile as jeno scrunches his nose in an upset matter. “it’s not funny mark..”

“baby.. well, at least he didn’t spoil the whole thing…” 

“i already knew of america’s ass.” 

“yeah, he spoiled the best part that goddamn witch.” 

but mark could not stop smiling, seeing jeno cuddled up in his bed sheets and had his face hidden against his stuffed animals. jeno explained how he was so upset and emotional right when donghyuck leaned over to his ear and ruined the next hour long movie. mark already watched the movie with his coworkers since yukhei and jungwoo forced him to go watch it…jeno was already pissed with that. but with donghyuck spilling the most important parts ruined him. 

mark makes his way over to wrap his arms around the younger’s waist and backhugs the younger immediately. jeno’s tears are now finally dried up and he is back in his cuddly, cute self again. jeno rests his head against the other’s chest, as their bodies start to intermingle with one another. mark looks down and gently squishes the other’s cheeks with adoration. he gently kisses the other’s lips, capturing the soft giggle that is released from jeno’s mouth. 

he winces a little when the younger finds his naughty hands resting on mark’s knee. jeno opens his eyes and widens them in concern as he rubs the older’s knee gently. “what happened?!” 

“a little bruise..no worry.” 

jeno’s lips turn into an immediate pout as mark realizes that there are tears forming in jeno’s round eyes. mark replies quickly, “its okay! for real…. baby don’t cry.” 

he nods and sniffs his tears away as he continues to massage mark’s knee. mark captures the other’s lips lovingly as he whispers, “even if i need to cross worlds and retrieve all the infinity stones… i will always love you and will do anything to make you smile and not cry.”

“even if you need to sacrifice me for a soul stone-?

“baby, that’s way too far. i’d sacrifice myself in order for you to get that soul stone.” 

a few seconds later, mark immediately takes back his own words as he cries out and apologizes, “no no i’m sorry! don’t cry baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> i watched endgame today. and i cried my eyes out in the theaters.


End file.
